


Once Upon A Time (I Kinda Hated You)

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Prompt Bash [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Roman hated Anxiety for so long. It’s hard to grow, but it’s worth it





	Once Upon A Time (I Kinda Hated You)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The first time Roman started hating Virgil to now

Thomas was fourteen when he was accepted to play the main role in a local production. Roman was elated. It was his time to shine and he was going to prove his skill once and for all. 

Thomas practiced daily. He worked hard, studied his lines, his dance moves, and barely took breaks. It was the most passionate the sides has seen him in… ever. 

Then Anxiety stepped in. He peeked outside the curtain and saw the massive crowd and began screaming, taking entirely over Thomas’ mind. Roman was panicked, afraid; angry. Anxiety needed to let down before Thomas went on stage! What was Anxiety even thinking. But despite all of Roman’s efforts, Thomas didn’t walk up on the stage. 

That was the first day Roman felt hatred.

-o-

On Thomas’ seventeenth birthday, he was allowed to get his licence. Logicwas happy because Thomas was coming closer to becoming more adult and mature. Morality was so darned proud, he couldn’t stop gushing. Roman was excited once again; this was the opportune moment for adventure! Thomas was granted freedom and shall he use it to its fullest extent? Yes!

However, Anxiety did not share in any of the excitement. He kept Thomas indoors, away from the awaiting vehicle outside. 

_Car accidents are too common, people die every day, Thomas might hit an animal- would he ever forgive himself after that? ififififif if_

_if-_

Roman sort of wished Anxiety wasn’t a thing.

-o-

Thomas was twenty, studying hard, a thing not unnoticed by Logic, who sat perched beside him. Roman sat lazily watching the two. Then, Anxiety popped up. 

“Test tomorrow,” Anxiety said. “C’mon, Sanders, study harder.”

“Impossible, he is already studying with his maximum efforts,” Logic said. 

“He could do better.”

Roman tackled Anxiety to the ground and didn’t miss the terror in his eyes.

-o-

“I ruin everything,” Anxiety said one night. Roman stood outside the kitchen, holding his empty glass as he heard Anxiety sobbing. “I ruin everything for Thomas. I hate myself. I hate mys-” he heard whimpering and shuffling. 

Too curious to walk away, Roman looked in the kitchen. Anxiety was laying in Morality’s lap, sobs shaking his entire body, Morality’s hands gently curled around Anxiety’s wrists with a sad expression on his face. 

Roman ran back to his room.

-o-

“It is an ideal job opportunity,” Logic offered. 

“Of course it is!” Roman said. 

“Too much change,” Anxiety said. “We can’t make a big move like this. So many things could go wrong. We could-”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“Excuse me, Princey?”

“Do you ever shut up?” Roman repeated, fire in his eyes. 

“No. I’m just always trying to make your life hell,” Anxiety spat back, just as angry. 

“Go figure. You’re doing great.”

They ended up accepting the job.

-o-

“My name is Virgil! Ugh, it’s like a bandaid, you just gotta rip it off.”

Roman stared. “ _Vir-gil_?”

It’s weird. Not the name. Just that- just that Anxiety, who was so easy to demonize for so long, has a name. A proper name. 

Huh.

-o-

“I’ve been a pretty big jerk to you. Over the years,” Roman admitted. Virgil frowned. Roman shifted on his feet. Virgil’s room was multiplying his already-there nervousness by a million. “I never apologized, properly. It’s a blow to my pride, but one I deserve. I’m so sorry.”

His throat closed up;  _he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe._

“Breathe, Princey. I’m gonna get you out of here. But I forgive you. I do.”

-o-

Roman gently ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair as they laid on the couch. The sound of Thomas playing video games through his headphones filled the nearly empty silence. Virgil half-dozed, half stared at the wall with his head right in Roman’s lap. An obvious display of trust. 

Weird.

Roman didn’t really mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Roman bc he's shown so much growth, okay? I really like that.


End file.
